Divide & Conquer
by MelanieKreiss
Summary: Noel loves Serah. Serah loves Noel. And they don't realise it until later on during their journey across the timeline.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

Sparks

Chapter 1

Realisation

Nightime. Oerba. 400 AF. It couldn't be more relaxing than this.

Noel was looking up at the sky. He noticed that Serah was getting exhausted from all the running around, running into a monster everywhere they went. He proposed that they set up camp on the sandy shore.

Serah had fallen asleep after dinner, and Mog had decided to sleep too. He had the night all to himself.

Fortunately for them, they didn't have any monster encounters. The future Oerba was far more peaceful than the Oerba of the past.

After about a half-hour of looking at the stars, he lowered his eyes from the stars and set his eyes to Serah's sleeping figure instead.

_She looks so peaceful._

He stopped looking at Serah and looked at his hands. He was reminded of Yeul. He missed her terribly. He just wanted to catch her in his embrace once more. He wanted to stroke her pink hair and look into her blue eyes-

That's not Yeul.

That's Serah.

Suddenly, his mind drifted to Serah. He had completely forgotten about Yeul and imagined the figure he was holding as Serah. Was he... in love with her?

He tried to perish the thought. But he couldn't. In his head, he held her close, and never wanted to let go. He'd say, "I love you, Serah. I always have". And she would say "Noel... I love you too." And their lips would meet in an everlasting passionate kiss.

He realised that he was deeply, and madly in love with her that night.

He stood up on his feet, and walked up to her sleeping figure. He lay down on the ground and held Serah in a tight embrace.

He never wanted to let go.

The next morning, Noel woke up first. He jumped when he realised that he was actually hugging Serah. He got up and left her sleeping figure to get something to eat.

Serah woke up as soon as Noel left, and found a sleeping Mog snuggled in her arms. She smiled at her little companion as she woke him up, telling him that we couldn't sleep all day.

"But I'm sooo tired, kupo! I need more sleep, kupo!" Mog protested, waving his wand at Serah. "I know that, but we need to move on if we're to change the future. Right, Noel?" Serah turned round to see that her companion was nowhere to be found.

"Noel?"

She turned around to see if he was near the schoolhouse, and as soon as she turned round, she saw Noel with a dead animal in his arms. Breakfast.

"Sorry, I went out to get us something to eat." Noel said, smiling.

Serah smiled back at him. And they then settled to eat breakfast, leaving Mog to get some more rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Bath at The Springs

_A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 2 of Divide and Conquer is finally upon us! Sorry this chapter was late I was running out of ideas until my sister decided to help me a little bit. Thanks to my special sister, Sophie! Anyways, we came up with the idea of Serah heading into the Sullya Springs and Noel following her as she takes a bath. At midnight. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

**xoxo**

_Serah turned around to see the figure beside her. She couldn't really make out who it was, all she knew was, he was half-naked, and he was in her bed._

_She tugged at his forearm to find out just exactly who this man was. As she tugged at his arm, she noticed brown locks. Hair similar to-_

_Oh. God._

Serah then woke up, startled. _Only a dream. _As she looked around the camp they had set up, she saw Noel's sleeping figure, the figure she was dreaming about. _That's the second dream this week..._

The heat was also unbearable. She didn't know how Mog and Noel could possibly sleep like this. Then again, he was a hunter, he was probably used to the heat... if they had heatwaves in the future...

She remembers the hunters at the Nomad Camp warning them about a freak heatwave coming their way. And it just hit her that she was too hot. _Maybe I'll go to the Sullya Springs, cool myself down..._

While Serah was about halfway there, she wondered if Noel and Mog were okay back there.

_Noel can look after himself..._

As she reached the springs, she started to take her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear as the entered the water, starting to have cooled down already.

It was as Serah was cooling down in the middle of the oversized outdoor bath that she heard some rustling in the trees. "Who's there?" Serah literally froze, not sure of what to do.

She heard a familiar voice "It's just me!" as she saw Noel show through the trees. "I was worried about you and decided to come and find you."

_He was worried about me?_ Serah was lucky it was foggy, as she was half-naked but also had a tint of crimson red on her cheeks. "W-well I can look after myself." She replied to her time-travelling companion.

"Well, you may say that but, I worry about you and I want to know you're safe for sure. So.. taking a midnight bath are we?" Noel asked, an eager smirk covering his face.

"Uhh... y-yeah, but I was just about to come out." She said, covering her body. She couldn't excuse it for being cold. There was a heatwave.

"Ah... well, let's head back then, shall we?" Noel asked, disappointed.

"Let's."

**xoxo**

_Well, how did you like that? Anyways, Chapter 3 will probably be up in the next week or two, idk. Many thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Confessions

_**Noel loves Serah. Serah loves Noel. And they don't realise it until later on during their journey across the timeline.**_

_**Chapter 3:: **__Midnight Confessions_

_**Rating:: **__T_

_**Summary:: **__Hope proposes Noel and Serah stay at his apartment, for a good night's sleep and a proper meal. Noel sees this as an opportunity to confess to Serah._

_**Author's Note:: **__I thought that maybe it was about time that Noel tells Serah that he loves her. My fucking friends obviously don't want me to submit things for you guys! FFFFFFF-_

_Anyways I should stop rambling, here's the next chapter!_

x-x-x-x-x

Noel was acting strange.

Serah couldn't put her finger on it, it just seemed that when he was around her, he seemed... nervous. _Something must be bothering him... _Serah wondered as they wandered the streets of Academia. Serah wanted to see some of the shops before giving Hope the Chaos Crystal he needed, and Noel didn't seem to mind.

But the fact that something was bothering Noel made Serah worried.

He'd tell her what was bothering him, but now... It just seemed as if he wanted to lock this secret in a chest and throw away the key. She remembered how he told her about how Yeul was special to him, how him and Caius used to be good friends. But now, she was getting impatient. She wanted him to tell her what was bothering her, but when she asked him, he would just look away and say nothing.

"Noel, when are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Serah asked Noel, as he was fidgeting with his fingers.

This time it was different.

He had looked at her this time. He still said nothing, but it was a slight change, she thought.

_God dang it Noel! Just tell me what's bothering you!_

"Nothing.." Noel answered then returned to fidget with his fingers once more.

"Okay then..." Serah replied, the tone of her voice telling him that she didn't believe him. "Well, let's go give Hope this Chaos Crystal.."

"Let's."

x-x-x-x-x

As they both entered the Academy HQ, Noel felt as if he needed to distract himself. Maybe someone was missing something. Maybe there's a monster in Academia that he could hunt.

It then dawned on him that they had helped everyone in this god-damn city.

_Dude, you need to calm down! It's just Serah..._

_Oh yeah, just Serah. That makes me feel a lot better._

"Noel, are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Serah asked her time-traveling companion.

_Crap._

"Yeah. I'm sure." Noel replied.

_Why can't you just tell her how you feel, Noel? Stop being such a coward!_

x-x-x-x-x

"There you two are." Hope spoke to the two time-travelers.

"Hey, Hope. We got the fragment you wanted." Serah spoke as she raised her palm to give Hope the Chaos Crystal.

After a few thank you's from Hope's part, he realised that Serah and Noel looked extremely tired, and looked a tad thinner than when he last saw them.

It was then that Hope offered them his apartment for the night, as he would probably be stuck at Academy HQ all night what with the New Cocoon Project still in the works.

"Hope, we can't. It's your home.." Serah exclaimed, feeling bad that they would be taking his apartment, whilst Hope would probably sleep on the floor in the largest building in the city.

"Please, I insist. You'll eat a proper meal and get a good night's sleep." Hope proposed.

"Well, okay..." Serah spoke, accepting the offer.

x-x-x-x-x

Noel and Serah were busy settling in after wandering around - what seemed like - the whole of Academia searching for Hope's apartment. Even though he had given them directions, they were still struggling as it was a huge city.

While Serah was cooking dinner, Noel's mind was set on _Operation: Love Game:_

_I love Serah, but why can't I just tell her? I mean, HOW do I tell her? I don't know what to do._

_Sure, she's engaged to Snow. But I don't care. He just took off and did his own thing, didn't care about who he hurt. Serah needs someone who won't leave her. Someone like me..._

x-x-x-x-x

After Noel and Serah had finished their meals and cleaned up the dishes, they decided to watch a movie to pass the time.

Although, Noel couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl sitting next to her. She had changed into a blue sweatshirt with a dark blue pair of jeans which she bought in one of the stores in the Grand Avenue.

Serah decided to break the silence "You okay?"

"Yeah.. I-I'm fine." Noel replied. He was getting nervous.

And he got even more nervous when Serah moved closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Serah asked him, telling him it was obvious that he wasn't okay.

_It's now or never, tiger._

"Well Serah... There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a while now.." He started.

Serah leaned in closer.

"Ever since we started time-traveling together, I thought you were beautiful..." The blush was present on his face.

"And in Oerba, I came to a realisation..."

"That..."

"I-"

He was interrupted by Serah's lips.

"I already knew..." She admitted.

"Y-you did? Was I_ that _noticable?" He gasped, wondering how it could be so obvious.

"Part of me just knew.." She answered.

"Well... I love you Serah..."

"I love you too Noel.."

It was then that he crushed his lips against hers, whilst slowly lifting the sweatshirt over her torso.

x-x-x-x-x

_Mwahahahaha! I was evil enough to leave you with a cliffhanger!_

_Reviews make me a happy panda :3_


End file.
